In your sleep, you dont hear me
by Delumoris
Summary: Sasuke desperately loves Hinata, and after an earthquake and losing her home, she has to sleep in the same bed and Sasuke. Unknowingly while she sleeps, Sasuke caresses her and confesses sorrowly... Read the authors note at the bottom please. SasuHina.
1. Sasuke's feelings

"G-Goodnight, Uchiha-san. I hope I-I won't disturb your sleep t-tonight…"

Sasuke shook his head no and continued removing his shirt, making Hinata blush and turn away. Sasuke smirked at her cuteness, making his way into the bed, and mumbling for her to come in. Hinata was hesitant and a bit scared to be honest, but she slowly lifted the covers and craweled in. Sasuke turned away from her on his side, and Hinata did the same.

Hours passed, and Sasuke barely blinked. However, Hinata was fast asleep already. It was now at least two in the morning, and Sasuke turned to his side and scooted towards the girl, clutching on to her. She was facing towards him, and it only made it even better for Sasuke. Not in a perverted way way he touching her, just stroking her face and messing with her hair.

Sasuke's blood red eyes examined the sleeping beauty's face, and he buried his face in her neck. "I love you…" he whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear. His cheek rested against her silky midnight hair, and he silently cried. Why didn't she know? How could this be she didn't love him? Tears streamed down his face and he sniffled. It was so hard loving someone and you pretended day after day they were just your friend to you, that you wouldn't shout for glee and hug them if they confessed they loved you, that you were interested in other people.

Sasuke Uchiha loved _this _girl.

He stroked her hair with one hand and snaked the other around her arm. Sasuke held tight, and cried more.

Why was he in the same bed in the first place? An earthquake had hit Konoha, and her house was destroyed. Luckily the Uchiha manor was still intact, and when asked around, Hinata was finally accepted into his house. Sasuke lied they only had one bed, and the other areas were dojos.

"I love you so much, please feel the same way for me…" Sasuke whispered into her hair, feeling selfish. Hinata had done so much for him, and he nothing for her, so why ask for more?

"Please…"

Sasuke spent more hours pleading for her to love him, but though her sleeping form, no words escaped her lips. She would be clueless when she woke. _Absoulutely _clueless.

The sun was begenning to rise, and when Sasuke felt Hinata stir a bit, he jolted back and turned away from her, faking he had woken up on the other side of the bed. He hadnt slept anyway, so occupied with Hinata.

"Nnh, good morning, Uchiha-san." She yawned. Sasuke could feel her weight stretch on the other side of the matress. He quickly swiped away tears.

"'Morning."

Once more Sasuke had to fake she was only a friend, and once more he had to fake she was nothing more. He had to fake he hadnt spent an entire night crying over her, for what had been the 21st day, three weeks counting.

**Fin. Read the author's note below please!! It's about this story!!**

**Well, the truth is, this is based on me. I'm so deeply in love with a boy, and he has no idea. We don't sleep in the same bed of course, but I wish we did, so I could be close to him. Yes, I've cried over him. I love him so much, it's like he's hurting my heart. I want him to love me, to notice me like that. I pretend day after day he's only my friend to me, and even when my friends joke about us being a couple, I laugh with them and act grossed out.**

**I had a dream about him yesterday night, and he was my boyfriend and we were in a field laying down, and I was holding tightly onto his arm and we were laughing. It was beautiful. **

**And then I woke up…**


	2. Hinata's feelings

Sasuke had just come back from a mission, and he was exhausted. He lay beaten up and sprawled across his dusty and old navy colored couch, panting and sore all over. Eventually after so much scowling and muttering curses, his eyes closed and he fell asleep, now motionless except for his steady, even breaths.

Hinata was gardening in Sasuke's back yard, she had offered because to be honest it was looking quite ghastly, and Sasuke nodded without saying a word. She too was tired, so Hinata came inside for some tea before she would continue her work. "Wow," she gasped, walking through the sliding door with dirt splotches all over her face. "I-It's like a flower graveyard."

Hinata quietly walked through the mansion to the kitchen, and grabbed the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge. She poured a glass and went to go sit down in the living room, where she saw a rugged looking Sasuke sleeping. Hinata turned a bright pink went she thought Sasuke looked _cute _in his slumber. Slowly she tip-toed across the floor and set her drink on a cup holder, looming over Sasuke. Hinata looked at her watch unconsciously, and it read 3:25.

Hinata stared, and stared at the resting Uchiha. When it seemed like hours had past, Hinata guiltily decided to face her fears with the Uchiha. She hunched over and pressed her lips to his forehead, murmuring an, "I love you." This was Hinata's biggest fear: rejection. But luckily when Sasuke was unconscious, there was no such thing, but the thought still drifted in Hinata's mind.

"Hinata," Sasuke groaned, awaking from his nap. Hinata snapped her head away blushing a bright glowing crimson, stuttering an excuse for why she was so close to him. Her spine was now the most vertical thing you will ever hear of, she was so stiff from embarrassment and fear.

Rejection. She could _taste _it.

"I...," Sasuke started.

'_Great. I've ruined one of the few friendships I'll ever have. This is so awkward and embarrassing! I wish I could just __**die**__! Right now be swept away from the face of the Earth! Everyone could forget who I was, and Sasuke wouldn't care! Oh, God, that'd be wonderful right now!' _Hinata frantically thought.

"I love you too…"

**Fin.**

**Authors Note**

**Ugh, that's the thing. I'm so afraid of ****rejection.**** I already have my confession planned out and memorized for that special someone, but I'm too scared! I don't want to ruin our friendship; he's like my best friend! I can't just lose him like that!**

**Also for people who really wish for me to "get my man", I have some bad news. We have a dance coming up at our school, and **_**he **_**already has a date. And it's one of my best girl friends! I was so crushed. I'm hurt, angry, and ****extremely ****jealous. **

**P.S. a BIG thank you to ****Adiksamanga****! Thank you for telling me your story, it's amazing how close it is to my situation, and I'm not even kidding. The only difference is I haven't really told anyone, though I **_**do **_**pray to God for ****him**** to show some signs he loves me. Practically every night. **


End file.
